


【SA】和爸爸kiss-番外1

by gillweasley



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillweasley/pseuds/gillweasley
Summary: 终于实现了我的，让相叶雅纪在床上被压着叫“翔爸爸”的变（那个）态想法。哈哈哈哈哈哈。
Relationships: sa - Relationship, 樱叶, 樱相 - Relationship, 飒
Kudos: 4





	【SA】和爸爸kiss-番外1

樱井翔把他们家相叶大宝贝放在床上，双手撑在他家大宝贝身体两侧，俯身看着他家大宝贝，等了18年，终于等到了这天。

他们家大宝贝从小小肉肉的团子长成了清秀俊俏的大人，没有变的是那双美丽的杏眼，还有那总想让人咬一口的嘴唇。

身体总是比头脑快了一步，已经贴上了那个让他宵想已久的唇。

舌头轻轻就撬开了他家大宝贝的双唇，顺利探了进去，卷上了他的舌。

“嗯……呜……”

樱井翔把手探到了相叶雅纪身下，拆掉腰带，伸进内裤里，握住了里面的小相叶套弄了起来。

相叶雅纪在樱井翔身下，哼哼唧唧，脸更红了，双手环住樱井翔的脖子，随着樱井翔的套弄扭动着自己的腰。

太诱人了，想一口把他吃到肚子里，樱井翔忍着自己又涨硬了好几度的欲望，加快了手上的节奏。

“翔，翔酱，要，要去了……啊啊啊啊~”

射了樱井翔满手，相叶雅纪羞得要死，“对，对不起，纸，纸……”相叶雅纪想起身找卫生纸帮樱井翔擦掉，一把被樱井翔压回床上，“别动。”

沾满粘液的手向后，朝着相叶雅纪的后穴挤进一根手指。

“嗯……”相叶雅纪觉得有点难受。

“乖，宝贝，放松。”樱井翔亲了亲相叶雅纪的眼睛，舔食起已经红透的耳朵。

“啊~”

樱井翔顺势又挤进去了一根手指。低头吻住了他最爱的唇。

相叶雅纪被吻得七荤八素，身后三根手指也顺利进去了。

“嗯，啊~”相叶雅纪的身子跳了一下，樱井翔坏笑着又袭击了那个点。

“啊~讨厌，翔酱，不，不要，碰。啊，嗯，啊~”

樱井翔坏笑，把手指抽了出来。额头抵着相叶雅纪的额头，下身炙热粗壮的小樱井抵着相叶雅纪的后穴。

“雅纪，可以么？”

相叶雅纪红着脸，搂住樱井翔，“翔酱，进来。”

“呜。”相叶雅纪闷闷哼了一声，那个东西好大，后穴的小口被撑得有点疼。

“放松，宝贝，放松。”樱井翔一边亲吻着相叶雅纪，一边用闲下来的手套弄起小相叶。

一点一点，小樱井全部都进去了，樱井翔怕伤到相叶雅纪也不敢动，卖力地撩拨着身下的相叶雅纪。

等相叶雅纪自己微微扭动起身子，樱井翔才在他耳边说，“我要开动了哦。”

接下来就是如狂风暴雨般的撞击，快感也从一点点逐渐变成持续如电击般刺激着相叶雅纪，跟着樱井翔的频率扭动着自己的腰肢。

“啊，翔，酱，翔酱，要，要……”

樱井翔停了下来，用手捏住小相叶的领口，低声在相叶雅纪耳边说，“叫，翔爸爸。”

翔爸爸这个称呼已经很久不叫了，现在让他叫，相叶雅纪羞耻到了极点。

“不叫，我就不放手哦。”

相叶雅纪扭了扭腰想拜托樱井翔，奈何自己被压得结结实实，只好老老实实地叫，“翔，爸爸……”

“再叫。”

“翔，爸爸。”

“翔爸爸。”相叶雅纪泪水突然涌上了眼眶，伸手搂住了樱井翔的脖子，终于不用在乎别人，可以随意喊这个人爸爸了，终于又回到了小时候的亲密无间，终于又可以肆无忌惮地跟这个人撒娇了，“翔爸爸~”

樱井翔的欲望又膨胀了一圈，迫不及待地又开始了耕耘。

“啊啊啊啊~翔爸爸，想要更多~翔爸爸~都，都给我~”

“雅纪，我爱你。”

两人一起达到了高潮。


End file.
